Gwiezdna Akademia
right|300px|thumb|Budynek Auerolium Gwiezdna Akademia (ang. Starling Academy) – najbardziej prestiżowa, czteroletnia żeńska szkoła z internatem, której program opiera się na nauce darowania życzeń. Szkoła znajduje się w pobliżu Gwiezdnego Miasta (stolicy Gwiezdnej Krainy). W pobliżu Gwiezdnej Akademii znajduje się Jezioro Świetliste, Ogrody Oświecenia i Góry Kryształowe. Opis right|300px|thumb|Uczniowie na Gwiezdnym Dziedzińcu Gwiezdna Akademia to szanowana czteroletnia szkoła dla dziewcząt, która dedykowana jest spełnianiu życzeń i związanymi z tym talentami. Egzamin wstępny jest bardzo trudny, a dostanie się jest sporym zaszczytem. Dobrą wiadomością dla rodziców jest to, że koszt takiej gwiaździstej edukacji to jedynie promienie kosmiczne''A Wisher's Guide to Starland, section 4.! Uczennice uczą się manipulowania energią, myślenia życzeniowego, podróży na spadających gwiazdach i wielu innych. Oczywiście nie wszyscy, którzy tu uczęszczają, chcą być (lub będą się kwalifikować do bycia) darującą życzenia. Ale bez względu na ich specjalizację uczennice Gwiezdnej Akademii mogą liczyć na uzyskanie najbardziej gwiezdnej edukacji we wszechświecie. Tradycją szkoły, która trwa już hydrony lat gwiezdnych, jest parada powitalna. Nowe studentki biorą udział w pochodzie, a wykładowcy i starsze roczniki wiwatują. Wszyscy są ubrani w najpiękniejsze strojeSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 47.. Wykładowcy i studentki W Gwiezdnej Akademii, pośród ponad 1800 uczennic, znajdziesz każdy typ osobowości, jaki tylko możesz sobie wyobrazić. Ale wszystkie studentki mają jedną wspólną cechę: są genialne i bardzo zmotywowane do odniesienia sukcesuA Wisher's Guide to Starland, section 5.. Dla najbardziej prestiżowej placówki edukacyjnej Gwiezdnej Krainy naturalne jest, że przyciąga najlepszych instruktorów do swojego kampusu. Kiedy nie są zajęci oświetlaniem najbłyskotliwszych umysłów z tego świata, członkowie grona nauczycielskiego relaksują się w swoich domach na terenie kampusu, położonych za Promienistym Centrum Rekreacji. Obszar ten jest określany przez studentki jako StarProf Row. Każdy dom ma małe podwórko, ogród i fantastyczny widok na Góry Kryształowe. Nauczyciele * Lady Stella – dyrektorka * Lady Cordial – dyrektorka działu rekrutacji * Profesor Findley Claxworth – naucza gwiezdnej plastyki * Profesor Dolores Raye – naucza myślenia życzeniowegoSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 98. * Profesor Illumia Wickes – naucza teorii życzeń * Profesor Lukrecja Delphinus (ang. ''Lucretia Delphinus) – prowadzi zajęcia z życzeniologii, podczas których naucza rozpoznawania życzeń''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 90.. * Profesor Margaret Dumarre – studiowała Życzeniowców przez lata. Jej klasa, relacje w Świecie Życzeń, daje uczennicom najważniejsze informacje na temat Świata ŻyczeńSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 102–103.. * Profesor Nicola Cecelia – naucza księgowości astralnejScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 53. * Profesor Rupert Dag – naucza astronomiki * Profesor Elara Ursa – naucza wiedzy o Świecie ŻyczeńSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 81. * Profesor Eugenia Bright – prowadzi zajęcia z darowania życzeńLibby i wybory w szkole, str. 227. * Profesor Letycja Langtree (ang. ''Leticia Langtree) – prowadzi zajęcia dla ostatniego roku''Libby i wybory w szkole, str. 246–247. * Profesor Andromedus Galapas – prowadzi zajęcia z hololiteraturyScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 93. * Profesor Roberta ElsaAstra. Zawikłana misja, str. 232. * Gladiolus Rose – asystentka w Laboratorium Botanicznym * Profesor Peony – pracuje w Laboratorium BotanicznymVega i modowa katastrofa, str. 247. * Lady Solara – szkolna psychologScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 49. * Lady Floridia – szkolna bibliotekarka * Geeta – trenerka szkolnej drużyny Grzmiących BłyskolwicCassie rozwija skrzydła, str. rozdział 2. ; Byli pracownicy * Profesor Honoria McHue – nauczycielka, która na krótko przejęła prowadzenie zajęć z astronomikiClover's Parent Fix, rozdział 2. * Lady Astrid – dyrektorka Akademii, z czasów gdy Lady Stella, Indirra i Cora były uczennicami. * Profesor Gibbous – nauczyciel księgowości astralnejGood Wish Gone Bad, Part One: A Friend’s Betrayal, 2 * Profesor Shannon – nauczycielka relacji w Świecie ŻyczeńGood Wish Gone Bad, Part One: A Friend’s Betrayal, 4 Uczennice Uczennice zamieszkują dwa dormitoria znajdujące się na terenie szkoły. W Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy mieszkają uczennice pierwszego i drugiego roku, a w Dormitorium Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy mieszkają uczennice trzeciego i czwartego roku. '''Przewodnik studenta' (ang. Student Manual) to holoksiążka zawierająca spis praw obowiązków uczennic Gwiezdnej Akademii. Najwyższa funkcja w samorządzie Gwiezdnej Akademii pełniona jest przez jaśnie przewodniczącą (ang. Light Leader). ; Pierwszy rok * Sage * Libby * Cassie * Gemma * Vivica * Ophelia * TweelaSage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 82. * OrchidLibby i wybory w szkole, str. 243. * GloryahCassie rozwija skrzydła, str. 203. * Aerabelle * LoloGemma and the Ultimate Standoff, rozdział 2. ; Drugi rok * Vega * Clover * Astra * Piper * ShareenPiper. Perfekcyjny sen, str. 50. * LucindaPiper. Perfekcyjny sen, str. 52. * FioneyAstra. Zawikłana misja, str 206. * GailaAstra. Zawikłana misja, str 207. * Smilla * OolaAstra. Zawikłana misja, str 211. ; Trzeci rok * Leona * Scarlet * Tessa * Adora * MoonariaVega i modowa katastrofa, str. 211. * Mira * ViolettaTessa's Lost and Found, rozdział 3. * AuroraClover's Parent Fix, rozdział 1. ; Inne * AristaLibby i wybory w szkole, str. 253. * Brenna * TansyGemma and the Ultimate Standoff, rozdział 3. ; Byłe uczennice * Stella Albright (czwarty rok) * Cora (czwarty rok) * Indirra Solara (czwarty rok) * Gloria (czwarty rok)Good Wish Gone Bad, Part One: A Friend’s Betrayal, 1 * Nicola (czwarty rok) * Devorah (czwarty rok)Good Wish Gone Bad, Part One: A Friend’s Betrayal, 3 * Delia * Diana * Gail (czwarty rok) * Dawn (czwarty rok) * Marisol Meriwether (drugi rok)Good Wish Gone Bad, Part One: A Friend’s Betrayal, 12. Przedmioty i plany zajęć Plany zajęć right|350px|thumb|Uczennice na zajęciach w klasie Gwiezdna Akademia sprawia, że uczennice poruszają się z prędkością światła, z bardzo pełną konstelacją zajęć. Wymaga się od nich, że zapiszą się na osiem do dziesięciu przedmiotów w każdym semestrze. Oczywiście nacisk kładziony jest na spełnianie życzeń, ale istnieje wiele innych przedmiotów, które uczennice mogą realizować. Sale lekcyjne znajdują się w budynku Gwiezdnej Akademii oraz w kilku innych miejscach wokół kampusu. Holościany, holoksiążki i supergwiezdne komputery są standardem w każdej klasie. Większe pomieszczenia przeznaczone są na zajęcia obowiązkowe dla wszystkich, takie jak Wiedza o Świecie Życzeń i Złote Dni, zajęcia o historii Gwiezdnej Krainy. Mniejsze sale przeznaczone są dla bardziej zaawansowanych klas i seminariów. Przykładowe plany zajęć Znane przedmioty i kursy Przedmioty w akademii wykładane są w trzech poziomach: „wstęp do...”, „... dla zaawansowanych”, „... dla wyjątkowo zaawansowanych” (ang. Introduction to, Advanced, and Exceptionally Advanced)Adora Finds a Friend, rozdział 3.. * hololiteratura (ang. Lighterature)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 73. * wiedza o świecie życzeń (ang. Wishers 101), także życzenioznawstwoScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 128. – sala 113 * życzeniologia(1) (ang. Wish Identification) – zajęcia o rozpoznawaniu życzeń ** wstęp do życzeniologii (ang. Intro to Wish Identification) – zajęcia dla pierwszego roku * myślenie życzeniowe (ang. Wishful Thinking) ** podstawy myślenia życzeniowego (ang. Intro to Wishful Thinking) – zajęcia dla pierwszego roku * księgowość astralna (ang. Astral Accounting) * spełnianie życzeńVega i modowa katastrofa, str. 236./'darowanie życzeń' (ang. Wish Fulfillment) ** wstęp do darowania życzeń (ang. Intro to Wish Fulfillment) * historia Gwiezdnej Krainy (ang. The Golden Days, dosł. Złote Dni) * WF (wszechświat i fizyka) (ang. P.E. (Physical Energy)) * gwiezdna plastyka (ang. Aspirational Art)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 74.W książce Astra..., przetłumaczono jako sztuka aspiracyjna (str. 206). * relacje w Świecie Życzeń (ang. Wishworld Relations) – zajęcia dla roku trzeciego wzwyż * statystyka marzeniowa (ang. wish staistics)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 35. * życzeniowy rachunek prawdopodobieństwa (ang. Wish Probability)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 26. * literatura Świata Życzeń dla zaawansowanych (ang. Advanced Wishworld Lighterature)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 52. * teoria życzeń (ang. Wish Theory) ** teoria życzeń dla zaawansowanych (ang. Advanced Wish Theory)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 56. * astronomika (ang. Astronomics)Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 200. * życzeniologia(2) (ang. Starlings’ Wishology, dosł. życzeniologia Gwiezdnego Ludu)Scarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 78. * astrofizyka (ang. Astrophysics) * historia życzeń (ang. Wish History)Cassie rozwija skrzydła, str. 212. * kontemplacja wewnętrznego światła (ang. Innerlight Meditation)Piper. Perfekcyjny sen, str. 47. * kronikarstwo (ang. Chronicle Class)Astra. Zawikłana misja, str. 201. * wychwytywanie kolorów (ang. Color Catching)Astra. Zawikłana misja, str. 235. * doglądanie kul życzeń (ang. Wish Orb Tending) * łapanie kul życzeń (ang. Wish Wrangling) * intuicja (ang. Intuition) * historia Życzeniowców (ang. Wishling History)Adora Finds a Friend, rozdział 12. * podobieństwo zwierząt (ang. Comparative Creatures)Adora Finds a Friend, rozdział 9. * życie i zachowania życzeniowców (ang. Wishling Ways)Adora Finds a Friend, rozdział 3. * Łapanie gwiazd (ang. Star Wrangling)Good Wish Gone Bad, Part One: A Friend’s Betrayal, 7 * laboratorium kul treningowych (ang. Practice Wish Orb Lab) * Practice Wish Orb Mastery * Light Casting''Brak polskiej wersji nazwy. * ''Wish Energy Capture * Music Jam Kluby szkolne * Klub Życzeniologii (ang. Wishology Club) * Klub Holoksiążki (ang. holo-book club)Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń, str. 105. * Klub Odkrywcy (ang. explorer’s club) * Klub Łamigłówki (ang. Puzzle Club)Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 188. * Klub Medytacji (ang. Meditation Club)Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 190. * Przyszli Farmerzy (ang. Future Farmers)Tessa's Lost and Found, Rozdział 2. * Najlepszy Klub Frisbeam (ang. Ultimate Frisbeam club) * Drama Club Oceny, konkursy i nagrody Znane oceny ze szkolnej skali ocen: * I''' (Iluminacja (ang. Illuminated)) – najwyższa szkolna ocena''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń'', str. 46. * '''A (Almost Glowing) – ocena niższa od I o dwa stopnie''Tessa's Lost and Found, Prolog. * '''G' (ang. Gloomy)Clover's Parent Fix, rozdział 4. * D''' (mierny (ang. Dim)) – najniższa szkolna ocena''Leona i pechowa misja, str. 91. ; Konkursy * konkurs astronaukowy (ang. ''Astro Science Fair)Leona i pechowa misja, str. 83. * konkurs życzeniowo-naukowy (ang. Wish-Science Fair) ; Nagrody * Srebrna Skrząca Supergwiazda (ang. Silver Shining Star), w skrócie nagroda Trzy S (ang. Triple S award) – było to najwyższe odznaczenie przyznawane w całej Gwiezdnej Akademii, wręczane uczennicy, która otrzymała najgwiezdniejsze oceny w klasie, społeczności szkolnej i jej rodzinnym mieście. Budynki i pomieszczenia Poza terenem szkoły znajdują się różne sady owocowe. Do budynku szkoły prowadzi '''Aleja Konstelacji (ang.'' Constellation Lane''), a przemieszczanie się po Akademii umożliwia transporter kosmiczny (ang. Cosmic Transporter). Na terenie kampusu znajdują się budynki: right|thumb|200px|Aureolium Aureolium (ang. Halo Hall) – ogromny budynek w kształcie gwiazdy znajdujący się na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. Odbywają się w nim zajęcia''Scarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 48–49.. Aureolium ma pięć stelacji, a w każdej z nich mieści się inny oddział akademii. # Pierwsza stelacja – znajdują się tu m.in. gabinety nauczycieli, dyrektorki i pani psycholog. # Druga stelacja – znajdują się tu m.in. sale: Zaopatrzenie, Naprawa i konserwacja gwiazderów, Dział IT, Usługi szybkiego transportu, Zarządzanie energią życzeń i Stróżówka bot-botówScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 50.. # Trzecia stelacja – znajduje się tu m.in. sale: Dział Rekrutacji, Frekwencja, Księgowość, Stosunki międzyuczniowskie, Życie studenckie, Salon NauczycielskiScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 52., Holoakta uczennicScarlet odkrywa prawdziwą siłę, str. 55.. # Czwarta stelacja – znajdują się tu m.in. sale zajęć. # Stelacja naukowa (ang. ''Science stellation) – część mieszcząca dział naukowy i sale zajęć. Znajduje się w piątej stelacji''Vega i modowa katastrofa, str. 232.. ---- right|thumb|150px|Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń 'Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń' (ang. ''Wishworld Observation Deck) – platforma znajdująca się na szczycie lśniącej białej wieży, która połączona jest z domem życzeń. Miejsce, z którego studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii obserwują Świat życzeń. Gwiezdny Dziedziniec (ang. Star Quad) – centralne miejsce w Gwiezdnej Akademii. Znajdują się tu także: tańcząca fontanna (ang. Dancing fountain), muszla koncertowa (ang. Band Shell) oraz labirynt ogrodowy (ang. Hedge maze). Niebiańska Kafeteria (ang. Celestial Café) – stołówka. Archiwum Iluminacji (ang. Illumination Library) – biblioteka. Dormitoria studentek: * Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Little Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice pierwszego i drugiego roku. * Dormitorium Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Big Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice trzeciego i czwartego roku. '''Promieniste Centrum Rekreacji (ang. Radiant Recreation Center) – należące do Gwiezdnej Akademii centrum sportu i fitnessu. Osiedle domków jednorodzinnych z ogródkami – rezydencje wykładowców''Sage i podróż do Świata Życzeń'', str. 31.. Galeria Gwiezdna Akademia.jpg|Gwiezdna Akademia Uczniowie na Gwiezdnym Dziedzińcu.jpg|Uczniowie na Gwiezdnym Dziedzińcu (w tle Aureolium, tańcząca fontanna i labirynt ogrodowy) 5 SD w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii.jpg|Star Darlings w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii Wnętrze Aureolium.jpg|Scarlet, Vega i Leona na korytarzu w Aureolium Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń.jpg|Wieża z Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń 2.jpg|Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń Radiant Recreation Center.jpg|Promieniste Centrum Rekreacji Dormitoria w Gwiezdnej Akademii.jpg|Dormitoria Małej i Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy Archiwa Iluminacji (na zewnątrz).jpg|Archiwum Iluminacji Tour the Campus - Starling Academy.jpg|Mapka Akademii en:Starling Academy pt-br:Academia Starling‏‎ Kategoria:Gwiezdna Akademia Kategoria:Miejsca